Coffee Kiss
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: The twins decided to invite Haruhi to a little cafe in town one afternoon for fun. HikaHaru. Done for a challenge on S H I N E.


**I know that I should be working on writing the next chapter for Sandwiched, but I couldn't continue it due to a couple of problems, so I decided to work on my challenges instead. Visit the site if you have time. The link is on Demi-kun's account. Anyways, enjoy my first attempt on a one-shot!**

* * *

Coffee Kiss

DING-DONG!

"Coming!" Haruhi shouted, heading for the door of her apartment.

She took away the chains and pulled the door open.

"Hello Haruhi!"

BANG!

Haruhi quickly banged the door shut again. What were they doing here? This was the weekend. Are they going to bother her every single day of the week? She wonders if they ever got bored hanging around her practically every single day at almost every hour.

"Come on Haruhi, open the door up," whined Hikaru from the other side.

"We only wanted to invite you to go have a cup of coffee and some cake," added Kaoru.

"I don't want any coffee or cake," mumbled Haruhi, walking away from the door.

"When people say 'no' they actually mean 'yes', said Kaoru, knocking on the door.

"Which means, by saying 'no', you want to be with us!" concluded Hikaru, pulling on the door handle.

"Don't try to talk logically. It doesn't suite you two," stated Haruhi. "Now, go home!"

"No! If you won't let us in then we'll just wait outside here until you open the door!"

Those spoiled bastards…

Haruhi sighed in exasperation and walked into the inside of her house, hoping that the twins will soon get bored and go away. However, something tells her that it won't be that easy.

* * *

Twenty minutes past already since the Hitachiin twin's arrival at her doorstep. Haruhi laid her book down and decided to go check if they were gone yet. She made her way to the door and peeked out the watch hole. To her displeasure, they were still there. Both of them were sitting down on the floor with Nintendo DS in their hands. Having no choice Haruhi finally gave in and opened the door.

The twins shot straight up as Haruhi approached and swiftly snatched her arms.

"Let's go on a stroll over to the new café in town!" they said together.

"No limo?" questioned Haruhi in surprised as she looked from right to left. Normally the two would have a vehicle waiting for them until they were ready to leave.

"We decided to travel there the commoner's way for a change!"

Everybody walks idiots…

The tiny bells attached to the door of the café jingled as the door was pushed opened. The threesomes walked into the room and sat themselves down comfortably on the soft cushioned couch. The bitter-sweet aroma of coffee, tea and cake waffled around the room, creating a warm and cozy atmosphere.

"What do you want to order?" asked Hikaru, opening a menu.

"Anything," said Haruhi. She sighed and leaned back on the sofa.

"Wake up Haruhi, we didn't bring you here to sleep," stated Kaoru, pushing Haruhi upright. "Order something," he urged, waving a menu in front of her face.

"You like strawberries right?" said Hikaru, putting the menu down. "Can we have three strawberry cheesecakes and three cups of coffee?" he ordered a nearby waiter.

"What caused you guys to come invite me out?" wondered Haruhi.

"Why? Is it wrong for us to come visit our little cross-dressing host?" grinned Hikaru, patting Haruhi on the head.

"Yes."

"Friends need to spend lots of time together," remarked Kaoru, putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

Haruhi stared at both of them and even though she was a bit irritated at them for suddenly dragging her out like this, she was had to admit that they were good friends, even if they were idiots and annoying at times.

In a little while, the threesomes indulged themselves in a fun conversation between friends. They chatted and laughed the whole time while eating the delicious strawberry cheese cake.

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi, noticing that the twins were staring and smiling at her for some time now.

The twins chuckled. They had been staring at her since she started eating. When Haruhi enjoyed something, her serious expression would fade away and would be placed by a carefree and happy smile. She would seem so childish and cute unlike the cold, hard working girl she would normally be.

Suddenly, Kaoru got up. "I got to go to the bath room," he said, walking away from the table.

Hikaru took a sip of coffee. He turned to face Haruhi and noticed that she had some icing stuck on her face. He reached out to wipe it away, but ended up knocking over his cup of coffee.

"I'll wipe it for you," said Haruhi getting up.

"No, that's okay, said Hikaru, also getting out of his chair.

The both of them bent down at the same time. Their hands touched as they reached to scrub the spilled coffee. Suddenly Hikaru's hand slipped. His body fell forwards and his lip landed on Haruhi's soft ones.

They stayed there in that position for a while in shock, before pulling away. Both of them turned bright red at what just happened.

Haruhi slowly lifted her hands to touch her lips. The bitter-sweet taste of coffee still lingers on them. She felt confuse and somehow couldn't really process and connect what had just happened. Yet, the accident gave her a strange warm feeling.

Hikaru turned away, his face burning hot and his heart racing in his chest. He wondered what Haruhi will say. Suddenly, he heard a soft giggle. He turned around and saw Haruhi laughing softly at him. He stared down red faced in embarrassment.

"You're so clumsy Hikaru."

* * *

**That was really short. Your comments and critizms are accepted.**


End file.
